


Незваный ужин

by WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: Когда твой идейный враг вваливается в твой дом, иногда единственное верное решение — пригласить его на ужин.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Мини G—PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610452
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Незваный ужин

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Jenny. Ien](https://ficbook.net/authors/198694)  
> Бета: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)

Когда в малой гостиной со звоном разбилось окно, Брюс как раз спускался в столовую и только поэтому услышал шум. Он никогда не думал, что дом Уэйнов могут ограбить, но то, что этого не происходило раньше, вовсе не значило, что не произойдет никогда.

В два прыжка преодолев расстояние от лестницы до малой гостиной, Брюс замер перед закрытой дверью. За его спиной остановился Альфред, и Брюс был уверен, что в руках тот сжимает телефон, занеся палец над кнопкой экстренного вызова. Альфред был идеальным дворецким: он всегда появлялся там, где нужно, и всегда знал, что должен сделать добропорядочный гражданин в критической ситуации. Брюсу было до него далеко.

Вот и сейчас, вместо того, чтобы вызвать полицию, Брюс глубоко вдохнул и, приготовившись отражать возможную атаку, распахнул дверь. Он был готов к малолетним хулиганам, великовозрастным преступникам и даже к не слишком удачливым ворам-домушникам — но он оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что в ярко освещенной малой гостиной, в обрамлении стекольных зубьев разбитого окна, его встретит Джокер.

— Упс, — сказал Джокер весело.

На фоне тщательно обставленной показными предметами роскоши гостиной, отделанной бежевыми и нежно розовыми панелями, его потертый костюм выделялся красным пятном.

— Надо было удостовериться, что никого нет дома, — хохотнул Джокер и рванул к окну.

Брюс метнулся за ним раньше, чем успел подумать, почему вообще это делает. Перехватил чужое узкое запястье, заломил руку за спину. Джокер дернулся и почти сразу замер, кажется, даже дышать перестал.

— Вызвать полицию? — уточнил Альфред, замерший на пороге гостиной.

— Не вздумай, — негромко и весело сказал Брюсу Джокер. Он чуть подался назад, откинул голову, почти упираясь затылком Брюсу в плечо, и нараспев пояснил: — Или я расскажу Гордону, кто ты. Он ведь еще не знает? О, ему будет очень интересно.

Брюс покосился на Альфреда, все также сжимавшего в руке телефон и очевидно готового пустить его в ход.

— Не надо полицию, — сказал Брюс наконец.

Альфред послушно убрал телефон в карман брюк и теперь смотрел на Брюса неодобрительно.

— Нехорошо так обращаться с гостями, — сурово изрек Альфред.

— Он не гость, — выдавил Брюс сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как Джокер трясется от сдерживаемого смеха.

— Все равно стоит пригласить его на ужин, — припечатал Альфред.

Джокер расхохотался в голос, охнул, когда Брюс заломил ему руку сильнее, но смеяться не перестал.

Несколько мгновений Брюс слушал этот смех, а потом сдался. Отпустил чужое запястье, толкнул Джокера в сторону широкого кожаного дивана — самой впечатляющей вещи в комнате — и буркнул:

— Приготовь приборы для одного гостя.

Альфред, одобрительно кивнув, удалился.

— Доволен? — уточнил Брюс.

— Охрененный дом! — вместо ответа сообщил Джокер. — Да тут маленькую армию можно поселить!

Он озирался, как будто никогда не видел ничего подобного. А может, и правда не видел.

— Ты живешь здесь один с этим мужиком? — весело поинтересовался Джокер, не глядя на Брюса.

— Этой мой дворецкий, — огрызнулся Брюс.

Джокер хихикнул, поморщился, сунул руку под пиджак, растирая плечо.

— А я ведь думал, что я сын Томаса Уэйна, — сказал он невпопад. — Вот была бы потеха, если бы мы оказались братьями? Один на светлой стороне, другой на темной, ах. Ну так каково это — быть его сыном?

— Моего отца убили, когда мне было восемь, — тяжело отозвался Брюс.

— И ты остался один в этом расчудесном замке, прямо как маленький принц, — нараспев отозвался Джокер.

— Я был ужасно одиноким маленьким принцем, — признался Брюс вдруг.

Слова дались неожиданно легко, хотя никогда раньше Брюс никому этого не говорил. Джокер теперь смотрел на него пристально и без насмешки, как будто действительно слушал. И в его глазах было что-то такое, от чего больше не хотелось ударить его или выгнать.

Вздохнув, Брюс уселся на диван рядом с Джокером.

— Я помню тебя, — сказал он неожиданно для себя самого. — Ты приходил к особняку за несколько дней до убийства моего отца.

Джокер приподнял разрисованную бровь.

— Я поднял твоё дело из Аркхэма. Там были фотографии, — пояснил Брюс.

— О. Это дела давно минувших дней. — Джокер отмахнулся. — Но мне льстит, что ты помнишь. Маловато же у тебя было радостей, бедный малыш, даже пока папаня был жив.

— Побольше, чем у тебя, — огрызнулся Брюс.

Джокер рассмеялся беззлобно и легко.

— Побольше, чем у меня, — согласился он, все еще смеясь. — Но я наверстываю.

Смех оборвался коротким, болезненным шипением. Брюс смотрел на то, как Джокер потирает плечо, и вдруг увидел в нем живого человека. Не измученного мужчину с фотографий из Аркхэма, которым Джокер давно не был, просто живого — здесь и сейчас.

— Давай я, — неожиданно для себя проговорил Брюс, коснувшись ладонью плеча Джокера.

Джокер вздрогнул, и Брюс на мгновение отчетливо увидел морщинки в уголках его губ, слипшиеся от грима ресницы, удивленно распахнутые глаза, в которых под искрами смеха вдруг вспыхнула растерянность. Потом наваждение прошло.

— О, мы еще не заходили так далеко, — осклабился Джокер.

Он снова засмеялся, завозился, стаскивая пиджак — подкладка оказалась протерта и порвана в нескольких местах, — повел узкими плечами, туго обтянутыми тканью рубашки, поерзал.

— Ну, давай, Бэтси, — подбодрил он Брюса весело, распрямил плечи, и под тканью жилета отчетливо прорезались острые лопатки.

Наощупь Джокер был невообразимо худой, настолько, что по нему можно было изучать анатомию: через тонкую ткань рубашки выразительно прослеживались кости. Он снова вздрогнул, едва ощутимо, когда Брюс положил ладони ему на плечи, потом разразился хриплым, нездоровым смехом. 

У него были каменные мышцы.

Брюс разминал его плечо медленно, и это такое простое действие неожиданно завораживало, размывало границы между ними. 

Смех Джокера захлебнулся вздохом, прервался, и в гостиной повисла звенящая обжигающая тишина. В этой тишине Брюс отчетливо услышал, как у клоуна грохочет сердце.

На пороге гостиной снова появился Альфред и наваждение рассыпалось. Брюс стыдливо убрал руки от Джокера.

— Ужин готов, — с каменным лицом сообщил Альфред. 

— О, отличная работа! — обрадовался Джокер, как будто слова были адресованы лично ему. 

Он пружинисто вскочил, залихватски закинул потертый пиджак на плечо и повернулся к Брюсу с таким видом, как будто тот задерживал, по меньшей мере, званый обед у самого президента. 

— Так ты идешь?

Брюсу захотелось придержать Джокера за локоть, чтобы не мельтешил. Вместо этого он поднялся с дивана и повел того в столовую — а что ему еще оставалось делать?  
Джокер болтал всю дорогу, которая показалась Брюсу бесконечной.

— Это что, портрет твоего папаши? Не похож. Канделябр, серьезно? Зачем ты хранишь в коридоре канделябр, у нас двадцать первый век?!

— Это холл, — с убийственной серьезностью пояснил Альфред, идущий впереди.

— И как это отменяет двадцать первый век? — рассмеялся Джокер.

Брюс испытал сиюминутное и несколько постыдное желание огреть его вышеупомянутым канделябром по зеленому затылку, чтобы в особняке снова поселилась тишина.

— Этот дом тебе не подходит, — заключил Джокер, когда они наконец дошли.

Он замер на пороге столовой, шумно втянул носом воздух, приподнявшись на цыпочки, потом одобрительно покивал.

— Но столовая ничего, — заключил Джокер.

На взгляд Брюса, столовая была намного больше, чем «ничего». Отделанная светлыми панелями, она была расположена так, что окна выходили на девственно-чистый лес, за которым едва различимо мерцали огни Готэма. Внушительный стол был накрыт на двоих, и Альфред мстительно, а может быть, из чувства безопасности, разместил приборы друг напротив друга по узкой стороне стола.

Альфред даже отодвинул для Джокера стул, что, судя по виду, того скорее удивило, чем впечатлило.

Брюс сел напротив. Теперь их разделяла внушительная супница, от которой поднимался пар, и не менее внушительное блюдо, прикрытое колпаком. 

— Не делай глупости, — предупредил Джокера Брюс, пока Альфред с каменным лицом разливал суп по тарелкам.

— Как ты себе представляешь делать глупости и есть одновременно? — засмеялся Джокер.

Он держал ложку, как оружие, и Брюс не мог заставить себя расслабиться и перестать ожидать подвоха. Ужин в обществе Джокера определенно не был пределом его мечтаний.

Должно быть, сам Джокер тоже это понимал, потому что не собирался облегчать Брюсу жизнь. Он болтал, стучал ложкой по дну тарелки, дерзил Альфреду и, в общем и целом, вел себя как ребенок — очень плохо воспитанный и очень опасный ребенок. Красный грим вокруг его рта стерся, обнажая искусанные губы с кровоточащими уголками.

— Зачем ты вломился? — спросил Брюс, когда с супом было покончено.

— Интересно было, — пожал плечами Джокер. — Я хотел посмотреть на этот домик изнутри так много лет, что уже сбился со счета.

Он откинулся на спинку стула, играясь тщательно облизанной ложкой, пока Альфред раскладывал по чистым тарелкам исходящее паром мясо, и смотрел на Брюса, не отрываясь.

— Ты от скуки заделался героем Готэма? — поинтересовался Джокер, когда Альфред деликатно отобрал у него ложку.

— Нет, — Брюс поморщился.

Интимная иллюзия понимания между ними давно растаяла, и теперь Джокер со всеми его насмешками и ужимками раздражал и мешал. Он нарушал ленивое спокойствие особняка Уэйнов одним своим присутствием, каждый его жест и слово требовали: смотри на меня. Брюс не мог больше на него смотреть.

— О, значит, у тебя есть великая цель? — развеселился Джокер. — И какая же? «Мир во всем мире»? Или просто твои бицепсы смотрятся лучше, когда их обтягивает черный костюмчик?

— Останавливать подонков вроде тебя, — буркнул Брюс.

— Сурово, — согласился Джокер с наигранной обидой. Потом улыбнулся лукаво. — Так что же ты меня не останавливаешь?

Брюс подумал, что сейчас ударит его прямо тем, что держит в руке — то есть вилкой с нанизанным на зубья куском тушеной индейки — но положение спас Альфред.

— Думаю, я могу подавать кофе, мастер Уэйн, — сообщил он тоном, каким обычно говорят: «дети, перестаньте баловаться».

Джокер довольно рассмеялся.

— Да, пожалуйста, — выдавил Брюс под аккомпанемент этого смеха.

Он мысленно пообещал, что больше не позволит себе идти на поводу у Джокера и будет вести себя как образцово-показательный хозяин. Даже если гость у него такой, что и врагу не пожелаешь.

Остаток ужина он стойко молчал, слушая голос Джокера как фоновый шум, а к десерту тот и сам утомился болтать. Брюс наблюдал, как Джокер лениво ковыряет ложкой шоколадный бисквит, и не мог придумать вежливого и при этом соответствующего их отношениям способа выставить его вон.

Впрочем, с этим Джокер прекрасно справился сам. Отложив ложку и жеманно промокнув губы салфеткой, он поднялся со своего места.

— Было скучновато, — резюмировал Джокер, снова натягивая пиджак. — Но, надо отдать тебе должное: ты старался. В следующий раз встреть меня в черном костюмчике: он больше тебе идет. И в масочке.

Джокер приставил к собственной голове оттопыренные вверх пальцы, имитируя уши бэт-костюма.

Брюс сжал ложку в кулаке так, что погнулся металл.

— Да не нервничай ты так, — умилился Джокер и доверительно пообещал: — Я никому не скажу. Пока.

Брюс старательно выдохнул, усилием воли заставляя себя успокоиться, разогнул ложку обратно и тяжело поднялся на ноги.

— Ради разнообразия — выйди через дверь, — попросил он Джокера. — Я тебя провожу.

Джокер отвлекся от разглядывания своего отражения в чайной ложке, поморщился.  
— Ты такой приличный, аж скулы сводит.

Он не дал поймать себя: ловко отступил к двери, пока Брюс огибал стол, миновал Альфреда и остановился в дверном проеме, поманив Брюса пальцем.

— Я не буду гоняться за тобой по собственному особняку, — сказал Брюс, придав голосу Бэтменовской суровости.

— Конечно нет, — серьезно покивал Джокер. — Твой лимит времени на сегодня исчерпан, дорогой Бэтси. У меня есть и другие дела.

— Какие, интересно? — насупился Брюс.

— Все тебе расскажи, — лукаво улыбнулся Джокер.

Брюс осторожно придержал его за локоть — Джокер не стал сопротивляться, даже не напрягся, и Брюс устало почувствовал себя героем дурацкого, давно вышедшего из моды кино. До парадных дверей они дошли под довольные комментарии Джокера: тому явно понравился ужин.

— Я как-нибудь еще зайду, — пообещал Джокер улыбчиво.

Он высвободил свой локоть легко, как будто Брюс и не держал его, толчком распахнул двери, и освежающий ночной воздух растрепал им обоим волосы. Брюс выдохнул, чувствуя неожиданное облегчение. Зря.

Ладони Джокера вдруг легли на его плечи, Джокер подался ближе, обжег щеку Брюса дыханием. Брюс почувствовал, как вдоль позвоночника пробежали мурашки: отчего-то он был уверен, что Джокер его поцелует — с него бы сталось.

— Следи за новостями, — шепнул Джокер Брюсу на ухо.

Шагнул за порог и с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь.

И Брюс снова остался один.


End file.
